K-Popers, Baekhyun's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Siapa sih yang tidak suka dengan K-Pop? Genre yang sangat luas, ditunjang oleh setiap keunikan arts-artisnya. K-Pop berhasil menjerat hati gadis ini, dan sang pemuda harus bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hati sang gadis yang notabene seorang fans kelas berat. Bisakah dia? #ChanBaek #BaekYeol. A/N : EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 4! #HappyBaekhyunDay
K-Popers

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, SCHOOL-LIFE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **BYUN BAEKHYUN, PARK CHANYEOL**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Siapa yang tidak suka K-Pop. Dengan dramanya, dengan para aktor dan aktrisnya, dengan lagu-lagunya, dan dengan paras rupawan mereka rupanya memenuhi hati gadis tersebut. Dan akan menjadi tantangan berat bagi sang pemuda, untuk menaklukan hati gadis itu yang notabene adalah seorang penggemar kelas berat. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, inilah_ _ **K-Popers**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Holla!**

 **Well, Huang and Wu kembali dengan FF keempat dari EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BACONNN! Sorry postingnya H+1, kemaren ada hajatan keluarga hehe  
**

 **Inspirasi FF ini dateng begitu aja, pas Huang and Wu inget kasus kawan-kawan cowok Huang and Wu yang nanya ini-itu soal kawan Huang and Wu yang perempuan terus kpopers. Gak tau nih, cuman Huang and Wu masih menjomblo padahal kpopers lain udah dapet hiks T_T**

 **Yaudah yuk! Gak usah banyak basa-basi, cekidot!**

 _._

 _-K-Popers-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan-teriakan membahana di dalam ruang kelas itu, tepatnya dari ujung ruang kelas yang _notabene_ adalah tempat berkumpulnya terminal stopkontak kelas. Tiga orang _yeoja_ , menatap laptop di hadapan mereka dengan penuh minat sekaligus dengan wajah berbinar.

" _Oh My God_ , mereka manusia atau bukan, siihhh!?"

"Orangtua mereka makan apa saat _ngidam_ sampai mereka bisa setampan ituu!?"

"Menikahlah dengankuuuuuu!"

Mereka berteriak tidak jelas, dengan sebuah _video_ yang diputar di laptop itu. Orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu hanya menghela nafas berat, cukup paham kenapa ketiga _yeoja_ itu berteriak keras dan tidak jelas di depan laptop mereka.

 _They all are K-Popers_. _And they are watching K-Pop_.

"Cukup sudah. Lain kali akan aku sumpal mulut mereka."

Seorang _namja_ menatap ketiga _yeoja_ itu dengan sebuah pulpen yang ia tusuk-tusukan dengan tidak berperikepulpenan di sana. Seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di atas meja pun mengangguk, sedangkan hanya satu _namja_ yang menyenggol pundak _namja_ pemegang pulpen tadi.

"Hey, apa masalahmu, Yeol?"tanyanya, dengan wajah heran.

"Kau sumpal mulut mereka, aku sumpal kau, Kai."ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil _Yeol_ itu–dia yang tadi menyenggol pundak kawannya.

"Aku tidak serius."ucap _namja_ pemegang pulpen bernama Kai–Kim Jongin–itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa suka dengan _yeoja_ di sana, Yeol? Sangat tidak masuk akal."ucap _namja_ yang duduk di atas meja itu.

"Entahlah, Hun. Jangan tanya aku. Tanya saja pada yang menciptakan rasa suka itu."jawabnya, dengan suara yang yang terdengar agak sinis dan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk arah atap.

 _Namja_ yang duduk di meja–Oh Sehun–itu hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin, sedangkan _namja_ yang menjadi pusat pembicaraan mereka–Park Chanyeol–itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menatap kerumunan tiga _yeoja_ yang masih ber- _fangirling_ ria pada laptop itu.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada _yeoja_ di tengah yang memakai bandana.

 _Kau gila, Yeol_..

-XOXO-

TING TING TING

Bel berbunyi nyaring, dengan murid-murid yang mulai berjalan keluar menuju kantin dan untuk urusan-urusan lain. Beberapa anak dari kelas itu mulai berhamburan keluar, dengan beberapa anak dari kelas lain datang ke kelas itu.

"Kau tak mau ke kantin, Yeol?"tanya Kai, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Aku mau mengerjakan perbaikan nilai Jung _ssaem_ dulu."jawab Chanyeol, diangguki mereka.

"Ayo, Hun!"

Kedua kawan itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengeluarkan buku matematikanya. Ia menatap kertas soal di hadapannya, lantas menghela nafas berat.

" _Damn it_."

Chanyeol meraih pensilnya. Sekilas, ia menengok ke arah _yeoja_ yang tadi _fangirling_ ria dengan kedua kawannya.

 _Yeoja_ itu tengah menulis di sebuah buku catatan–semacam binder–dengan aksen _pink_ yang menghiasi mejanya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. _Yeoja_ yang tengah memakai _varsity_ bertuliskan _So Nyeo Shi Dae_ itu menulis dengan pulpen bergambar seorang _yeoja_ berambut gelombang yang ber- _eye smile_ ria–tak lain adalah Tiffany–dengan buku binder bernuansa _pink_ pula. Bandana _yeoja_ itu adalah bandana polos berwarna _pink_ dengan garis-garis putih.

Manis? Ya, Chanyeol akui dia manis.

Tapi, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Fakta bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah tipe gadis yang cukup ekstrem untuk didekati– _read_ , tiada hari tanpa K-Pop–membuat Chanyeol dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit seperti itu.

Oh, ayolah, Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol adalah seorang idola di sekolah itu. Banyak _yeoja_ yang terpikat oleh ketampanannya, dengan segala kesempurnaan dari bakat basket dan musiknya–pengecualian untuk pelajaran akademik. Siapa yang tidak mau bersama Chanyeol?

Ada satu orang.

Dan dia adalah _yeoja_ itu.

" _I have no idea_."gumamnya, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Kau kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ dengan wajah sedikit kebulean, dengan aksen Korea yang sangat tidak kental. Chanyeol memaksakan senyumnya, kemudian menggeleng dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ada masalah?" _yeoja_ itu malah memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol berjengit ngeri.

Buku itu adalah buku tulis, namun dengan tempelan stiker _Super Junior_ di segala sisinya. _How disturbing_ , bagi Chanyeol dan sifat skeptiknya.

"Kenapa kalian, para K-Popers, bisa suka dengan K-Pop? Apa spesialnya mereka?"tanya Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang digerakkan seolah-olah menggambarkan kata-katanya.

" _Well_ , karena K-Pop itu hebat. Di negara asalku, K-Pop adalah _trend_!"jawab _yeoja_ itu, dideliki Chanyeol.

" _I appreciate your answer_ , Nona Scarlett."ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang sinis, kemudian kembali menaruh perhatian kepada tugas-jahanam-dari-guru-neraka miliknya.

" _Thank you_. Kenapa kau.. tidak suka dengan K-Pop, Chanyeol? Itu musik negaramu sendiri."ucap _yeoja_ bernama Scarlett–yang lebih fokus pada isi bindernya–itu, membuat Chanyeol mendongak jengah.

"Dengar, ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tidak suka, tapi aku memang tidak suka. _That simple_."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian kembali fokus pada soal-soal matematikanya.

"Kau juga sebenarnya bisa menjadi bagian dari K-Pop, Chanyeol. Kau tahu bahwa kau itu tampan."ucap Scarlett–jujurnya minta ampun, kemudian menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

" _How disgusting_."sahut Chanyeol.

Scarlett mendengus, kemudian kembali fokus pada buku binder _Super Junior_ di tangannya. Kemudian, ia agak terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjawab soal no. 1.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai K-Popers, Yeol?"tanya Scarlett.

DEG!

Gerakan pensil Chanyeol terhenti, dan Chanyeol mendongak. Ia menatap Scarlett, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Scarlett tersenyum miring, kemudian kembali beralih kepada bindernya– _yeoja_ satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Dari ekspresimu, itu artinya kau pernah. Siapa? Aku?"tanya Scarlett.

Siapapun, tolong, berikan Chanyeol sebuah tong sampah karena _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini _minta untuk dibuang ke tong sampah_ oleh Chanyeol.

" _How come_."gumam Chanyeol, kembali kepada soal matematikanya–walau sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena kelakuan Scarlett yang terkutuk–bagi Chanyeol–itu.

"Oke, ayo main tebak-tebakan! Kau menyukai Baekhyun, kah?"

BRAK!

Scarlett terkaget, ketika Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya dengan keras–membuat tempat pensil Chanyeol melayang dan jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol menatap Scarlett dengan wajah menahan emosi, kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dengar, ya! Aku harus mengerjakan tugas matematika ini sebagai perbaikan nilai tengah semesterku! Aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini, dan kau bahkan tidak membantuku sama sekali!"pekik Chanyeol, kepada Scarlett yang kini menatap cukup takut ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menoleh ke samping, begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang bagaikan _slow motion_ di telinganya. Suara itu menggema, indah terdengar. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang _yeoja_ berbandana _pink_ , dengan _varsity_ _pink_ menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, dan sebuah pulpen Tiffany di tangan kirinya. Ia mengerjap ke arah Chanyeol, dengan bibir _pink_ manisnya yang sedikit dimajukan–agak cemberut, sepertinya.

"Jangan berteriak pada Scarlett."ucapnya, dengan mata yang menatap tepat ke arah mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membeku. Scarlett menangkap pemandangan itu, lantas hatinya mengangguk setuju. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, daripada memperkeruh suasana. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti.

Park Chanyeol–seorang anti-K-Pop–benar-benar menaruh hati pada seorang K-Popers–dengan catatan, _kronis_ –penggemar _girlband_ SNSD bernama Byun Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

"SIALAAAANNNN!"

BRAK!

Chanyeol melempar bola basketnya ke _ring_ dengan emosi, kemudian membiarkan bola itu memantul keras dan tinggi ke udara. Chanyeol terduduk di tengah lapangan, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sana. Ia tak peduli jika seragamnya kotor–toh, dia memang terbiasa kotor.

"Scarlett sialan. Baekhyun jadi tidak mau mengobrol denganku hari ini! Ugh! Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran, Scarlett!"gumam Chanyeol, dengan tangan terkepal yang terus memukul aspal lapangan yang ia tiduri.

"Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian menengok dan mendapati Scarlett yang tengah duduk sila di sampingnya, dengan bola basket di tangannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"tanya Chanyeol, dengan mata yang ia pejamkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan _image_ -mu di depan Baekhyun. Aku hanya penasaran padamu, Yeol."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Penasaran? Apa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Soalnya kamu kelihatan sekali kalau suka dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata, kemudian langsung terduduk dan menghadap _yeoja_ itu. Scarlett menatap Chanyeol, masih dengan duduk bersila dan tas punggung biru muda _Super Junior_ di punggungnya.

"Bagaimana.. kau tahu?"tanya Chanyeol, dengan suara yang mengecil.

"Kami K-Popers, Yeol. Kami punya hobi menonton drama. Kami sudah banyak menatap adegan-adegan menyukai atau apapun itu di drama, dan sudah sangat jelas terlihat olehku bahwa kau menyukai Baekhyun. Kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang _namja_ menyukai _yeoja_ , persis seperti drama-drama yang sering aku putar ulang di laptop."jelas Scarlett.

Chanyeol terdiam. Scarlett mengangguk, membuat rambut gelombang pirangnya ikut bergerak. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata birunya, kemudian memantul-mantulkan pelan bola basket di tangannya.

"Tapi, akan sangat sulit untuk mendapat balasan rasa dari Baekhyun, kalau kau mau tahu."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Aku pasti diterima olehnya. Tidak ada _yeoja_ di sekolah ini yang tidak mau denganku. Mereka bilang aku mirip aktor-aktor laga di serial drama _action_."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Scarlett memutar bola matanya malas–pikiran Chanyeol ternyata dangkal sekali.

" _It is not that simple_. Kau harus tahu kriteria-kriteria _namja_ Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah mengetahuinya?"tanya Scarlett.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga.."gumam Scarlett, dengan wajah masam.

"Apa kriteria-kriterianya?"tanya Chanyeol.

Scarlett membuka tas punggungnya, kemudian mengeluarkan binder _Super Junior_ miliknya dan sebuah pensil warna biru muda. Ia menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sebuah halaman, kemudian merobek halamannya dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Baca saja sendiri."ucap Scarlett.

 _Kriteria Lelaki Baekhyun_

 _Manly, seperti Lee Minho_

 _Baby-face, seperti Song Joongki_

 _Atletis, seperti Rain_

 _Bersuara berat aksen serak sepert Yesung, bisa menari seperti Donghae, dan multi-tasking seperti Taecyeon_

 _Cerdas, seperti Siwon_

 _Mengidolakan SNSD, seperti Ryeowook_

 _Kaya, seperti PSY_

 _Berjiwa muda seperti Kim Bum_

 _Suka musik klasik, seperti Henry_

 _Rapi dan bersih, seperti Leeteuk_

 _Konyol, seperti G-Dragon_

 _Suka ber-aegyo, seperti Sungmin_

Chanyeol menganga, membaca setiap kata demi kata yang ditulis oleh Scarlett di kertas biru muda itu. Ia menatap Scarlett dengan pandangan mata tidak percaya, dan Scarlett hanya mendelik.

" _Namja_ yang sempurna hanya ada di drama, namun Baekhyun sangat mempercayai bahwa _namja_ itu ada di dunia nyata."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Lalu aku harus apa? _These are sucks_!"ucap Chanyeol, rasa-rasanya ingin menghancurkan kertas di tangannya.

Sayangnya, kertas itu adalah kertas terpenting dalam sejarah kehidupan Park Chanyeol.

"Akan menjadi mudah jika kau adalah seorang K-Popers, Park Chanyeol. Mungkin kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan segala hal berbau K-Pop."ucap Scarlett, digelengi Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Saking tegasnya, ada suara _krak_ kecil dari gelengan kepala Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dan, tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menyukai K-Pop! Tidak akan pernah! Itu tidak akan terjadi!"ucap Chanyeol, membuat Scarlett mendelik bingung.

"Lalu kau tahu harus apa? Ada ide?"tanya Scarlett.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas berat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan kakinya yang ditekuk. _How childish_.

"Mau kubantu?"

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Scarlett yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatap Scarlett penuh minat, kemudian matanya memancarkan beribu pertanyaan dari benaknya.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Itu, jika kau mau mendengarkanku. Sia-sia jika kamu tidak mau, karena apa yang aku beritahukan adalah rahasia-rahasia kecil Baekhyun yang berkaitan dengan _namja_."ucap Scarlett.

Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian sedikit mempertimbangkannya. Scarlett memasukkan binder _Super Junior_ -nya ke tas, kemudian kembali memakai tas itu. Chanyeol menatap Scarlett, kemudian mengangguk.

" _Deal_."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Scarlett tersenyum miring, kemudian menyodorkan tangan kanannya dan membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol.

" _Deal_. Kau berhutang satu album _Super Junior_ terhadapku."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

" _Whatever_."

-XOXO-

Hari yang berbeda.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, yang kini tengah menulis-nulis di atas binder–lagi-lagi–SNSD-nya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kemudian menengok ke arah Scarlett.

Scarlett mengangguk, dan Chanyeol ikut mengangguk. Scarlett pun mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau tahu tidak!? Park Chanyeol sudah mulai menerima K-Pop! Sebaiknya kamu sebarkan saja virus SNSD-mu itu!"ucap Scarlett, membuat Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?"tanya Baekhyun, dan Scarlett mengangguk mantap.

Chanyeol dibuat gugup. Ia pun memilih untuk fokus pada buku teksnya, ketika Baekhyun–sesuai perkiraan–menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di depannya yang kosong–di samping bangku Kai.

"Kau benar-benar mulai memperhatikan K-Pop?"tanya Baekhyun.

Kai dan Sehun–yang duduk di samping dan depan Chanyeol–menatap Baekhyun dengan kernyitan heran. Mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian mempersiapkan posisi. Mulut mereka bahkan sudah hampir terbuka, mau membela Chanyeol sebagai petinggi anti-K-Pop.

"Ya, aku mulai memperhatikannya."

Sehun dan Kai menoleh kaget, sedangkan Baekhyun memancarkan senyum lebar. Chanyeol mendongak, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang indah, bahkan jantung Chanyeol pun berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku tak salah dengar, Yeol? Kau mulai semakin gila!"pekik Sehun, kemudian ia mendorong kepala Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya–saking kesalnya.

"Hey! Jangan kasar pada Chanyeol!"ucap Baekhyun, membela Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian memilih untuk mengejar Sehun keluar kelas.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum–paksa–ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalas senyum itu.

Jika saja Chanyeol bisa, ia ingin membuat senyum Baekhyun tanpa disertai kebohongan apapun di sana.

-XOXO-

"Kau oke, Yeol?"

Scarlett bertanya pada Chanyeol, yang kini tengah menghela nafas berat. Mereka menikmati waktu sisa mereka di atap sekolah, dengan pemandangan _sunset_ di sana. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Scarlett yang menatapnya prihatin.

"Tidak. Kai dan Sehun adalah sahabatku dari sekolah menengah pertama, dan aku membenci diriku yang justru membuat mereka menjauh seperti ini."ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah lesu yang kentara.

"Kalian benar-benar anti-K-Pop yang solid, ya?"tanya Scarlett, dideliki Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?"

" _Well_ , Baekhyun membicarakan banyak hal tentangmu tadi. Kurasa rencana kita berhasil."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Membicarakan.. apa?"tanya Chanyeol, disenyumi oleh Scarlett.

" _She said that you were an amazing fanboy_."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh, kemudian menatap _sunset_ di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" _Thanks_. _I ain't amazing_."ucap Chanyeol.

" _You are indeed_."sahut Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol menengok.

Scarlett menepuk pundak Chanyeol, memberinya semangat. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap padanya, dan _yeoja_ itu juga ikut tersenyum melihat semangat membaca Chanyeol. Seberapa besarkah cinta _namja_ itu pada Baekhyun? Scarlett sendiri belum mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

" _Plan 2_?"tanya Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ayo!"

-XOXO-

" _Are you really fucking kidding me_?"

Chanyeol menatap nanar pada laptop di hadapannya, dengan Scarlett yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Scarlett, dan saat memasuki kamarnya tadi, Chanyeol serasa nyaris muntah.

Tentu saja. _Super Junior_ ada dimana-mana.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti cara untuk membuat ATM, bagaimana aku.. melakukan _online shop_?"tanya Chanyeol, membuat Scarlett menggaruk kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

" _Well_ , _not that hard_ , _actually_. Kau hanya harus mencari _item_ yang sangat kamu ingin beri pada Baekhyun, dan nanti tunggu beberapa hari sampai _item_ itu di rumahmu. Ulangtahun Baekhyun terhitung seminggu lagi. Kau tak mau memberinya hadiah?"tanya Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

"2 tahun aku menyukai Baekhyun, aku baru menyadari bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat ingin hal-hal seperti ini."ucap Chanyeol, dideliki Scarlett.

"Peka sedikit, dong!"

Scarlett men- _scroll_ layar laptop di hadapannya, memperlihatkan begitu banyak _stuff_ bertemakan K-Pop, dengan harga bervariasi. Chanyeol melihat semuanya dengan serius, kemudian terdiam.

"Bukankah dia suka _So Nyeo Shi Dae_?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Scarlett.

"Bukan suka lagi. Aku khawatir kecintaannya yang besar pada SNSD membuatnya berubah orientasi seksual. _You know_ , lah."ucap Scarlett, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit ngeri.

"Separah itukah?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Scarlett.

"Mungkin lebih parah."

Scarlett terus men- _scroll_ _online shop_ itu, mencari barang-barang yang sangat diinginkan Baekhyun–menurut Scarlett, tentunya. Ia menatap setiap barang yang ada di sana dengan seksama.

"Ini bagus."

Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah _item_ , yaitu sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dengan _cover_ dan beberapa rincian lainnya. Scarlett menganga, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tidak percaya.

" _LOVE &PEACE DVD TOUR_? Kau yakin? Kau tak lihat harganya?"tanya Scarlett.

Scarlett mengklik _item_ itu, kemudian membaca rinciannya. Chanyeol ikut membacanya, kemudian mendelik. Isi dari _package_ itu sangatlah bagus dan lumayan. _Baekhyun pasti suka_ ; batin Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku yakin. Memangnya kenapa dengan harga itu? Biasa saja."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian mengklik pilihan _add to chart_.

Scarlett menganga, mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Selagi Chanyeol fokus dengan hadiahnya untuk Baekhyun, Scarlett mengusap wajahnya saking tidak percayanya akan jawaban Chanyeol tadi.

" _How easy_."gumam Scarlett.

 _Kalau aku sekaya kamu, aku pasti sudah membeli banyak album Super Junior_ ; batin Scarlett, nestapa.

Scarlett yang malang..

-XOXO-

Sekolah begitu ramai. Dengan sebuah tas jinjing, Chanyeol berjalan penuh percaya diri ke kelas. Ia mendekap tas itu, dan tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Kelasnya masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang.

Termasuk Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun dan Kai menatap kedatangan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum samar ke mereka. Ia menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelah Sehun, kemudian meraih tas jinjingnya. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu. Keduanya pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Kalian benar-benar anti-K-Pop yang solid, ya?"_

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat, kemudian menatap ke arah bangku Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Scarlett sudah tiba di sana, dan Baekhyun membelakangi dirinya–tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Scarlett menatap Chanyeol, kemudian matanya agak membelalak ketika melihat paket di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan, mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tertawa-tawa, tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Baek-baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum manis dan berdiri. Ia menyapa Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya membalas sapaannya. Chanyeol menatap paket dalam dekapannya, kemudian menyodorkan tas jinjing itu pada Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulangtahun."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap paket Chanyeol dengan berbinar, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan langsung menerimanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, memancarkan beribu terimakasih dari matanya yang indah.

Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Yeol! Ini apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

"A-aku beli itu. Semoga kamu suka, soalnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu suka."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan paket itu dari tas jinjing, kemudian dihadapkan pada sebuah kotak yang dibungkuk oleh kertas putih. Baekhyun merasa antusias, lantas dirobeklah kertas putih itu.

Chanyeol berubah gugup.

"A-apa.."

Baekhyun menganga, menatap paket di tangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, yang kini tengah menahan senyumnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menangkup mulutnya, tangannya mulai bergetar ketika memegang paket itu.

 _GIRLS' GENERATION LOVE &PEACE DVD TOUR_

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda, kan? Cha-chanyeol, ini mahal sekali!"ucap Baekhyun, dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Tidak begitu mahal, dan aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku beli untuk hadiahmu."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Scarlett, dan _yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum lebar disertai dua acungan ibu jarinya.

GREP!

"TERIMAKASIHHHH!"

Baekhyun langsung mendekap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, kemudian melompat-lompat riang. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya, sedangkan _namja_ itu hanya melongo dengan jantung yang berdegup 10x dari normal. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum manis.

Airmata mengalir di situ.

Chanyeol mengerjap, agak kaget dengan kehadiran airmata Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya, kemudian mendekap paket di tangannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum dan terkekeh di atas tangisnya.

Tangis bahagia.

Seberapa besarkah cinta Baekhyun pada SNSD?

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali membeli ini, tetapi tidak bisa karena tabunganku tidak pernah cukup. A-aku.. aku.. te-terimakasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertegun, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap _cover dvd_ itu dengan penuh haru, kemudian mendekap paket itu dengan erat. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan–berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya, kemudian menatap Scarlett.

Scarlett hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

 _Terimakasih, Scarlett_..

-XOXO-

Chanyeol menulis beberapa kalimat dari papan tulis dengan serius, kemudian menyalin beberapa kalimat dari buku cetak di hadapannya. Waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung, dan hampir semua murid di kelas itu pergi makan keluar.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh, lantas tersenyum ketika mendapati Scarlett dan Baekhyun. Scarlett duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku dan Scarlett mau pergi membeli eskrim dari toko yang baru buka seminggu lalu. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Minu, tetapi dia sibuk dengan kekasihnya!"ucap Baekhyun, dengan wajah yang antusias.

Chanyeol mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum dan nyaris tertawa. Baekhyun tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol, dan _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ini apa?"tanya Scarlett, menatap buku-buku di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tugas perbaikan Kang _ssaem_."jawab Chanyeol.

"Mau aku bantu?"

Chanyeol menoleh cepat, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang langsung merebut buku tulis dan pulpennya. Chanyeol menatap kelakuan Baekhyun, kemudian beralih pada Scarlett. Dan Scarlett mengangguk saja.

"Ini mudah, Yeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian menatap apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Rasa-rasanya, semua hanyalah mimpi. Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka bahwa akhirnya Baekhyun akan menganggapnya ada.

Chanyeol benar-benar berhutang album _Super Junior_ pada Scarlett.

-XOXO-

"Ahh, hari yang menyenangkan."

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya, di atas kasur di kamarnya. Setelah sekolah dan pergi ke kedai eskrim baru bersama Baekhyun, semua terasa bagaikan mimpi–sudah berapa kali dia merasa ini mimpi?

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar terlalu jatuh pada pesona Baekhyun."gumam Chanyeol, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

PIP PIP

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ada di dekat bantal, kemudian membuka _lockscreen_ -nya.

PIP

 _To : Dobi_

 _From : Bacon_

 _Hai, tuan yoda! Sudah pulang?_

Chanyeol terduduk seketika, menatap ponselnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Chanyeol menganga, matanya membulat saking kagetnya. Ia meng- _close_ aplikasi pesan miliknya, kemudian kembali membukanya–berharap sms tadi hanyalah fatamorgana.

Tetapi, sms itu ada di sana, dikirim 2 menit lalu.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dengan perasaan membuncah, dan tangannya langsung bergerak lincah di atas _keypad_. Ia menatap sms itu dengan sangat tidak percaya, tetapi senyum tak hentinya berkembang di bibirnya.

 _To : Bacon_

 _From : Dobi_

 _Sudah, nona. Terimakasih untuk eskrimnya_

Chanyeol tidak bisa percaya bahwa dia sedang ber-sms-an dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun!

" _Goddamn it_!"pekik Chanyeol.

PIP PIP

Chanyeol buru-buru meraih ponselnya, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh besarnya ke kasur. Ia menatap penuh minat pada layar ponselnya, senyumnya tak berhenti berkembang.

Chanyeol benar-benar seperti seorang gadis muda yang kegirangan karena disms _gebetan_. Faktanya, Chanyeol memang benar-benar disms _gebetan_ –tetapi dia bukan seorang gadis.

 _To : Dobi_

 _From : Bacon_

 _Aku senang sekali, Yeol! Aku baru saja update di twitter, dan ternyata SNSD akan konser! Tapi, itu masih rumor. Tapi, aku akan sangat senang, karena aku bisa streaming!_

Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap sms Baekhyun. Terlihat sekali bahwa _yeoja_ itu sangat senang untuk menanti konser SNSD. Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa semenggemaskan ini.

Sangat menggemaskan.

 _To : Bacon_

 _From : Dobi_

 _Wah, selamat! Pasti akan sangat seru_

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan ia hanya bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum-senyum di ujung sana. Baekhyun memang pribadi yang unik, dan hanya Chanyeol yang menyadari keunikan itu di balik sosoknya yang merupakan K-Popers kronis.

PIP PIP

 _To : Dobi_

 _From : Bacon_

 _Tentu saja! Yoona eonnie dan Tiffany eonnie akan sangat cantik!_

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia tahu siapa itu Yoona dan Tiffany. Scarlett pernah memberitahunya bahwa Baekhyun sangatlah terobsesi oleh Yoona dan Tiffany. Baekhyun juga sangat suka membicarakan mereka, terkadang meniru _style_ pakaian mereka.

Untung Baekhyun cantik, jadi dia bisa menyesuaikan pakaian dengan idola-idolanya itu.

 _To : Bacon_

 _From : Dobi_

 _Pastinya_

Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri, kemudian keluar dari aplikasi pesan itu. Ia mengklik sebuah _icon_ , dan muncullah sebuah jendela. Itu adalah _instagram_.

Chanyeol membuka akun _instagram_ Baekhyun, men- _scroll_ seluruh foto-foto yang ditampilkan _yeoja_ itu. Banyak sekali foto-foto Baekhyun yang ber- _selca_ ria, berfoto _fashionable_ dengan gaya idola-idola _yeoja_ , juga dengan banyak _make-up tutorial_. _Followers_ Baekhyun benar-benar sepadan seorang artis.

Chanyeol sangat menyadari, bahwa di balik sosok Baekhyun yang K-Popers kronis, ia adalah orang yang asyik, menyenangkan, dan juga _easy-going_.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol terduduk di depan kelas, dengan sebuah buku di sana. Kelas itu masih sepi, dengan murid-murid yang sepertinya akan jarang datang–sudah tiba musim liburan, bahkan banyak guru yang mengambil cuti.

"Huft, integral benar-benar menyebalkan."gumam Chanyeol, kemudian membuka halaman selanjutnya buku itu.

"Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, dan terdiam.

Kai dan Sehun berdiri di sana, dengan wajah yang menyiratkan keheranan, kebingungan, dan kecemasan–semua campur aduk. Kai dan Sehun duduk di masing-masing sisi Chanyeol, kemudian menatapnya dengan intens.

"A-ada apa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau berubah, _bro_. Kau berubah semenjak bergaul dengan para jalang K-Popers itu."ucap Sehun, dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara–memang sudah gaya bahasa Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjerat oleh mereka, Yeol? Semua itu _bullshit_! Kau akan membuang waktumu! Fokuskan saja dirimu pada pelajaranmu yang anjlok!"ucap Kai.

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sehun menggeleng-geleng lelah, kemudian berdiri dan melambai pada Chanyeol.

" _Whatever_ keputusanmu. Jika kamu masih tetap menjadi K-Popers, maka persahabatan kita berakhir!"

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dan Kai yang baru beberapa langkah menjauh, dan kini keduanya dihadapkan pada wajah kebingungan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit berpikir bagaimana menjawab kawan-kawannya ini.

Dan ia pun memilih untuk jujur.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai K-Pop. Aku hanya berpura-pura menyukainya dan beberapa kali meng- _update_ beritanya, karena aku sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Aku ingin memiliki Baekhyun, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjadi seorang K-Popers."jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Chanyeol heran. Mereka mempertanyakan jawaban Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus bilang apa.

"Itu saja. Aku masih seorang anti-K-Pop. Aku tidak benar-benar menyukai K-Pop. Aku hanya ingin mendekati Baekhyun."ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat semurah itu?"

Chanyeol menoleh kaget, ketika mendapati Baekhyun–dengan tas dan _varsity_ -nya–yang menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, sedangkan _yeoja_ itu menahan airmatanya.

"Kukira kita sahabat, Yeol. Kukira kau memang menyukai Sooyoung, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau hanya seorang pengecut! Kau mempermainkan perasaanku! Aku sudah sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa kau menjadi seorang K-Popers, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bukan manusia! Kau menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai K-Popers, itu sama saja menginjak harga diriku sebagai seorang manusia! Kau menginjak-injak SNSD, sama saja kau membunuhku!"

Baekhyun terus berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol, menunjuk-nunjuk _namja_ tinggi itu dengan brutal. Chanyeol tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya kelu, seiring dengan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin menguraikan airmata.

"Kau menjijikkan. Aku membencimu!"

Setelah berteriak di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke dalam kelas. Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun, sedangkan Kai dan Sehun saling berpandangan. Kai dan Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, dan masing-masing mengusap pundaknya.

"A-aku tak tahu bahwa ternyata serumit itu, Yeol."ucap Kai, dengan nada yang lirih.

" _Get off_."

Chanyeol mendelik–dia tidak mau tangan Sehun dan Kai menyentuhnya–kemudian berjalan cepat ke dalam kelas. Tanpa memandangi Baekhyun yang tak hentinya memancarkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol merapikan semua barang-barangnya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"terdengar pekikan Kai dan Sehun yang berusaha mengejar Chanyeol.

Menatap kepergian Chanyeol seperti itu, membuat sudut hati Baekhyun memekik nyeri. Dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menangkup wajahnya di atas meja, menangis dalam diam.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol terdiam. Kini, dia ada di taman kota. Persetan dengan sekolah, dia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk sekolah. Dia lebih memilih untuk membolos dan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Simpel. Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan.."gumam Chanyeol, dengan tangan yang mengusak-usak rambutnya sendiri secara kasar–ia mulai frustasi.

Kai dan Sehun berusaha menahan Chanyeol untuk pergi, tapi pada akhirnya kepalan tangan Chanyeol menghantam pipi kanan Kai. Chanyeol kalut, dan kedua sahabatnya menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung, kemudian berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menjauh dari sekolah.

Chanyeol menengadah, menatap langit biru yang sendu–seperti hatinya. Chanyeol menyalakan ponselnya, kemudian membuka _lockscreen_ -nya.

Banyak sms.

Chanyeol men- _scroll_ seluruh sms itu. Semua dari Kai dan Sehun. Kedua sahabatnya itu tidak pernah kapok jika mendapat perlakuan kasar dari Chanyeol yang emosi. Mereka sudah saling kenal lama sekali, dan baik Kai maupun Sehun sama-sama paham, bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk sekolah.

 _Bro, sekolah!_

 _Bro, hari ini ada latihan basket, kan?_

 _Kau dipanggil Kang ssaem_

 _Yeol, kau dimana?_

 _Banyak guru menanyakanmu_

 _BRO!_

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya begitu saja, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang berwarna hitam, kemudian menunduk dengan lesu. Ia sudah berbuat banyak kesalahan, dan hari ini adalah yang paling fatal.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Baekhyun."

-XOXO-

"Baek, kumohon."

Scarlett menghampiri Baekhyun, yang kini menggeleng-geleng dengan airmata terus mengalir dari matanya. Mata indah yang selalu dipuja Chanyeol dalam hatipun berubah sembab dan agak kemerahan, hidungnya pun tersengal-sengal dalam mengambil nafas.

"Berhentilah menangis."ucap Scarlett, digelengi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa dia berbohong padaku, Scarlett. Dia tidak menyukai SNSD. Dia hanya berbohong. Dia menganggapku apa selama ini? Barang murahan yang bisa didekati hanya dengan barang-barang K-Pop?"tanya Baekhyun, dengan nada penuh emosi dan suara yang agak tersendat di tenggorokan.

Scarlett menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya kasar, kemudian menatap Scarlett yang memilih untuk melemparkan senyumnya–untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar dari fanfiksi-fanfiksi yang kamu sering baca, bahwa seorang _namja_ yang menerima _yeoja_ -nya yang seorang K-Popers? _Namja_ seperti itu sangat sempurna, ingat? Kau pernah membicarakannya denganku."ucap Scarlett, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Bukan fanfiksi. Hanya sebuah cerpen singkat dari web."elak Baekhyun, membuat Scarlett terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, seperti itu. Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Baek?"tanya Scarlett, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"A-hiks! Apa?"tanya Baekhyun, sesekali sesenggukan.

"Bukankah _namja_ itu mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol? Dia menerimamu sebagai seorang K-Popers, mau belajar K-Pop walau tidak ikhlas, membelikanmu barang-barang itu agar kau senang."ucap Scarlett, digelengi Baekhyun.

"Dia _membeliku_ dengan barang-barang itu. Aku bukan _yeoja_ murahan, Scarlett."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Scarlett.

"Aku tahu itu, Baek. Tapi dia rela membelikanmu barang-barang itu. Apa kau pernah membelikannya barang harga setara dengan itu? Belajar tentang olahraga demi mendekatinya? Demi bisa mencari bahan obrolan dengannya, yang bertemakan basket atau Chicago Bulls, klub favoritnya? Pernahkah kau, Baek?"tanya Scarlett.

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di depannya. Scarlett tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang mungil dan halus seraya mengusapnya dengan lembut. Scarlett menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, membuat Baekhyun perlahan memikirkan semuanya.

"Chanyeol melakukan ini semua bukan bermaksud untuk membohongimu, Baek. Dia hanya ingin mendekatimu. 2 tahun dia menyimpan rasa padamu, tidakkah kau menyadarinya selama ini? Bukalah matamu, Baek! Lihatlah betapa beruntungnya dirimu, seorang K-Poper kronis, yang mendapat hati seorang _namja_ yang anti-K-Pop tetapi menerima dirimu sebagai seorang K-Poper. Janganlah kamu terpaku pada khayalan-khayalan _namja_ sempurnamu. Ini realita. Di saat kau mendapat yang terbaik yang bisa kau dapat, ambil!"

Baekhyun mendengarkan kata demi kata dari mulut Scarlett. Baekhyun sedikit terpana. Sahabatnya ini lebih dewasa darinya, dan dia–tampaknya–berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpinya dan khayalannya.

"Chanyeol mencintaimu tulus. Bukankah itu seperti drama-drama yang kau tonton, Baek? Sekarang, kaulah pemain utamanya!"

-XOXO-

"Barang-barang ini sangat tidak berguna."

Chanyeol men- _scroll_ layar ponselnya, menatap satu demi satu barang K-Pop bertemakan SNSD yang ada di ponselnya. Chanyeol tak lagi mendapat ide untuk memberikan Baekhyun sesuatu–dan karena dia adalah pribadi yang agak _telat mikir_ –semuanya jadi serba buram.

"Argh, aku harus beli apa!?"pekik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian terdiam ketika melihat sebuah _banner_ besar, tergantung di sebuah toko _dvd_ kota. Chanyeol memperhatikan _banner_ itu, otaknya berusaha mencerna segalanya.

 _SNSD Phantasia World Tour in Seoul – Coming Soon_

" _World Tour_?"

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

Scarlett melirik ponselnya, lantas memekik dalam diam ketika melihat siapa yang sedang menelponnya.

 _Park Chanyeol_

PIP

"Bodoh sekali! Kau kemana? Ini sedang jam istirahat, jadinya aku bisa menjawab telponmu!"

" _Scarlett, aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku akan membuat momen minta maaf untuk Baekhyun._ "

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Baekhyun akan memaafkanmu asal kamu datang ke sekolah dan bertemu dengannya!"bisik Scarlett pada teleponnya.

" _Aku tahu aku membolos. Kumohon, Scarlett. Aku butuh bantuanmu._ "

"Baik, baik! Hanya untuk sekali ini, karena aku akan segera mengikuti ujian susulan Kim _ssaem_!"ucap Scarlett.

" _Nice work! Oke, Scarlett. Hari ini aku ke rumahmu._ "

PIP

Scarlett menatap layar ponselnya, dan kemudian menghela nafas berat. _Namja_ yang barusan menelponnya ini benar-benar bodoh.

Benar-benar bodoh.

-XOXO-

"KAU GILA!"

Scarlett meneriaki Chanyeol, yang kini duduk di kasurnya yang berselimutkan Donghae _Super Junior_. Chanyeol menutup telinganya, kemudian mengintip dari celah matanya. Wajah Scarlett memancarkan kekagetan yang luar biasa.

"Kau gila, apa!? Kau akan membelikan Baekhyun itu? Kau tahu! Jika kau melakukannya, yang ada adalah dia tidak akan terfokus padamu! Jika aku yang menyerahkannya, semua terkesan bahwa akulah yang membelikannya! Tidak akan berdampak apa-apa padamu!"pekik Scarlett, digelengi Chanyeol.

"Kau belum menyadari rencana garis besarnya, tapi aku memang ingin agar Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa akulah yang membelikannya. Sungguh. Aku tidak ingin dia menyadari bahwa akulah yang membelikannya."ucap Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Aku jadi kesal sama Baekhyun! Dia tidak menyadari bahwa betapa beruntungnya dirinya bertemu dengan _namja_ suportif sepertimu!"ucap Scarlett, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau bisa membantuku, kan?"tanya Chanyeol.

Scarlett menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menunjukkan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya. Demi _varsity_ SNSD Baekhyun, itu benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kau menjijikkan."ucap Scarlett, dan Chanyeol memekik senang.

"Terimakasih, Scarlett!"

-XOXO-

"BAEK!"

Baekhyun menoleh lesu, dan mendapati Scarlett yang berlari ke arahnya dari koridor arah lapangan belakang. Scarlett menyadari wajah lesu Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengernyit heran.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Scarlett.

"Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli tiket _Phantasia_ , hueeeeeeee!"pekik Baekhyun, kemudian mendekap sahabatnya itu.

"EH!?"

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di atas pundak Scarlett, dan _yeoja_ itu berusaha menenangkannya. Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya, dengan mulut yang sesenggukan–parah sekali keadaannya.

"Aku punya berita bagus!"ucap Scarlett.

Baekhyun tampak sangat tidak tertarik.

"Hiks, apa?"tanya Baekhyun.

Scarlett menarik sesuatu dengan cepat dari kantung _varsity_ _Super Junior_ -nya, kemudian menempatkannya tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun.

" _Congratulation_ , Baek!"

Baekhyun melongo selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia menatap Scarlett tidak percaya. Scarlett tersenyum manis, sedangkan Baekhyun merebut benda berbentuk kertas persegi panjang itu.

"AHHHHHHH! TERIMAKASIH, SCARLETTTTT!"

Baekhyun langsung mendekap sahabatnya itu, kemudian menatapnya dengan berbinar. Baekhyun menatap benda di tangannya, kemudian mengusap keningnya dengan tidak percaya.

Tiket konser _Phantasia_ , _pink spot_.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan gema teriakan girang Baekhyun bisa terdengar hingga ke koridor lapangan depan yang _notabene_ jauh dari koridor tempat mereka berada sekarang.

-XOXO-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suasana di sana meriah sekali, dengan banyak _namja_ dan _yeoja_ –tetapi didominasi _namja_ –yang berkumpul di area itu. Baekhyun–dengan segala _amunisi_ yang ia punya–menatap gedung di hadapannya dengan sejuta antusiasme. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian menatap tiket konser di hadapannya.

Dengan tas merek _MCM_ warna _pink_ , topi _wings_ SNSD pada era _I Got A Boy_ , dengan _varsity_ SNSD, _support banner_ SNSD yang Baekhyun beli H-1–ia rela pulang pergi Kangwondo-Seoul hanya untuk mendatangi admin yang memasok _support banner_ itu–dan _t-shirt_ _pink_ bertuliskan SNSD itu melekat dalam dirinya. Rambut Baekhyun yang bergelombang panjang ia ikat dua–seperti gaya rambut Hyoyeon dalam _music video_ _Oh!_ , membuatnya tampak semakin cantik dan manis untuk ukuran _fangirl_.

Dan jangan lupakan, _lightstick pink_ pemberian Scarlett yang diberikan Scarlett H-2 konser.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah antrian, lantas mengantri dengan antusias di sana. Ia berkenalan dengan banyak _SONE_ , dan itu membuatnya semakin _excited_ untuk menonton konser. Persetan dengan semua tugas dan kerja kelompoknya, Baekhyun ingin menikmati waktunya bersama SNSD tercinta terlebih dahulu.

Setelah memasuki _concert venue_ , Baekhyun segera berlari menuju _seat_ terdepan dan terdekat dengan _main stage_. Baekhyun rela menerobos antrian-antrian _seat_ , demi mendapat posisi yang paling dekat dan paling mudah melihat panggung.

Setelah di posisi, Baekhyun pun menunggu konser dimulai dengan sabar.

-XOXO-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan membahana, bersamaan dengan SNSD yang terus menyanyikan lagu-lagu andalan mereka. Dengan berurai airmata, Baekhyun tak hentinya melakukan _fanchant_ , tak peduli apakah tenggorokkannya ngilu atau kering.

"Bagaimana penampilan tadi, kawan-kawan!?"

SNSD melakukan _fantalk_ , membuat Baekhyun berteriak semakin keras karena–akhirnya, setelah penantian bertahun-tahun–ia bertemu dengan SNSD dalam sebuah konser. Baekhyun selalu menantikan momen ini, dan ia akan sangat berterimakasih pada Scarlett–atau mungkin _bukan_ pada Scarlett–yang telah memberikannya tiket konser gratis.

"Kami sangat berterimakasih kepada para _fans_ yang telah mendukung kami di sini. Siapkah kalian untuk mendengar lagu selanjutnyaa?"

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

SNSD sudah memulai formasi, tetapi kemudian Taeyeon– _leader_ dari _girlband_ itu–menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kami lupa memberitahu satu hal. Ini sangat rahasia."ucap Taeyeon, dengan suara yang sangat misterius.

"Ada salah seorang _fans_ kami yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu lewat konser ini!"ucap Tiffany–yang berdiri di samping Taeyeon–membuat gemuruh _fans_ menjadi-jadi.

"Ayo, kita sambut dia, _girls_!"ucap Sunny, member lainnya.

Seorang _namja_ dengan _tuxedo_ hitam berjalan masuk ke panggung. Ia menghampiri kesembilan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi, sangat kontras dengan SNSD yang bertubuh mungil.

Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menganga.

ITU CHANYEOL!

"Halo, semua!"ucap Chanyeol, dengan suara _bass_ -nya.

Seluruh stadion itu menyambutnya, dengan _pink ocean_ yang tak hentinya bergoyang dan membentuk gemerlap yang indah di antara kegelapan.

"Nama saya Park Chanyeol, dan saya di sini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menangkup mulutnya, dengan airmata yang telah mengalir kembali. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kawannya–mantan kawan?–ada di sana.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan minta maaf, kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang kini memenuhi hati saya. Saya berbuat salah padanya, dan saya harap dia menerima pemberian tiket konser saya dan berdiri di sini, menatap saya. Saya tidak tahu dimana dia, tetapi saya yakin dia ada di sini, menonton saya."

Baekhyun membelalak tidak percaya. Ditataplah tiket konser di tangannya yang telah terpotong, dengan _lightstick_ _pink_ yang ia genggam. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tiket konsernya bergantian.

Jadi.. Chanyeol membelikannya tiket konser?

"Saya terlalu takut untuk menemuinya, makanya saya menitipkan tiket konser beserta _lightstick_ itu pada kawannya. Saya mohon maaf, jika perkataan saya ini membuat kamu kaget."

Chanyeol menarik nafas, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya. Sooyoung–member tertinggi–mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian mengusap pundaknya. Hal itu membuat gemuruh _fans_ semakin membahana.

"Saya hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa saya melakukan semua hal yang menyakitkan itu karena saya mencintainya. Saya tak perlu menjelaskan, hal apa yang telah saya perbuat. Saya hanya ingin dia tahu, bahwa saya mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan menerimanya sepenuh hati. Saya memang tidak layak untuk diterima, tetapi saya tahu bahwa saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk dapat diterima. Jika kamu masih belum bisa menerima saya, saya paham. Saya sudah menyakiti kamu, dan saya tak tahu lagi harus meminta maaf seperti apa."

Airmata perlahan mengalir dari mata Chanyeol. Jessica mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian mendekap lengannya untuk menenangkannya–gemuruh _fans_ menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol terkekeh pahit, dengan airmata yang tak henti mengalir.

"Terimakasih atas _confess_ -nya, Chanyeol _-ah_. Adakah lagu yang kamu ingin kami nyanyikan untuknya?"tanya Taeyeon.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menatap seluruh member SNSD itu, kemudian tersenyum di atas tangisnya.

"Dia suka lagu _Into The New World_. Tolong, nyanyikan lagu itu untuknya."ucap Chanyeol.

"Siapa nama _yeoja_ beruntung itu?"tanya Yoona.

.

.

"Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun."

Teriakan para _fans_ membahana, seiring dengan Baekhyun yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan airmata. Ia menangkup wajahnya, berusaha menahan teriakannya. Chanyeol mengangguk, disusul oleh anggukan Taeyeon.

" _Into The New World_ , untuk semua _fans_ , khususnya untuk Byun Baekhyun yang ada di sini."

-XOXO-

Chanyeol telah masuk sekolah, dan dia menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara para K-Popers. Chanyeol memang mendapat album terbaru SNSD lengkap dengan tandatangan dan juga poster plus tambahan _photocard_. Chanyeol menaruh semua benda itu dalam satu paket berwarna cokelat, dengan pita _pink_.

Ketika ia berjalan ke kelas, ia melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kelas, menghadap dirinya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunduk takut. Ia berjalan perlahan, dengan kotak cokelat itu di tangannya.

"Ba-baek..."gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap takut pada Baekhyun yang kini tak lebih dari dua langkah darinya. Chanyeol perlahan mencengkram kotak itu–dia tidak bisa memperkirakan reaksi Baekhyun.

GREP!

Chanyeol terkaget bukan main, ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil yang mendekapnya erat. Ia menatap Baekhyun, yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat. Karena Chanyeol terlalu tinggi, Baekhyun pun harus berjinjit sedikit.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini, Yeol? Kau sudah mengorbankan segalanya.."gumam Baekhyun, lirih.

Chanyeol menaruh kotak cokelatnya di lantai, kemudian mendekap balik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis di atas pundak Chanyeol, dengan Chanyeol yang mendekap pinggang ramping dan mengusap rambut panjangnya yang indah.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk mendapat maaf darimu, Baek."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya balik. Chanyeol menunduk untuk meraih kotak cokelat berpitanya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dan menyodorkannya.

"Ini untukmu."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih kotak itu dengan gemetar, kemudian menatap Chanyeol lekat. Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum, membiarkan _yeoja_ itu membuka kadonya sendiri.

Seketika, Baekhyun menangkup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia kemudian menaruh kotaknya di lantai–tak ingin kotaknya terjatuh karena tangannya bergetar.

CHU!

Seketika, Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkaget bukan main. Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun spontan, dan _yeoja_ itu mendekap leher jenjang Chanyeol dan sedikit meremas rambutnya. Baekhyun menggeleng di antara ciumannya, dan Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman itu.

Mereka melepas tautan mereka, saling bertatapan dengan sayu dan–tentunya–penuh cinta.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol."ucap Baekhyun, lirih.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian mendekap Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian membalas dekapan Baekhyun dan menyalurkan kehangatan di sana.

Momen itu dilihat oleh begitu banyak pasang mata, yang langsung menyoraki mereka dan memberi mereka dukungan.

" _Well_ , _happy ending_."gumam Scarlett, menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan senyum merekah.

 _Kau berhutang satu album Super Junior padaku, Chanyeol. Satu album.._

.

 _Menjadi K-Popers adalah untuk menunjukkan betapa kita mencintai mereka sebagai idola kita. Meski begitu, adakalanya kita harus membuka mata kita lebih lebar dan melihat betapa dunia nyata itu menyimpan cerita yang jauh lebih indah dibanding hanya mimpi-mimpi belaka._

 _Mimpilah setinggi mungkin, namun tetaplah berpijak pada tanah.._

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **HUANJEERRR!**

 **Ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai** _ **twoshoot**_ **yang dipaksa jdi** _ **oneshoot**_ **wkwkwk. Butuh 3 hari pengerjaan, semoga feelnya dapet!**

 **READ and REVIEW, please!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
